


Punishments & Pleasures

by NyxNightmareHeart



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, No Idea What Else To Add, Oh this is really really kinky and bloody, Oral Sex, Partner Betrayal, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, you are warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxNightmareHeart/pseuds/NyxNightmareHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I'm Nyx, I'm new here. This is my first time writing for the LOTR fandom, and the Leggy x Thranny pairing. Been in love with Tolkien's Elves for years, though. Ignore all those tags for now. This first chapter is tame compared to what's next. This only has oral sex. Very vanilla. Later chapters will have all those tags, and more plot than what this one does. And blood. If you don't like bloody Elf sex, don't start reading this!</p><p>Summary for this chapter: Legolas saw something he shouldn't. Thranduil punishes him for it.<br/>Summary for later chapters: Elrond wonders why Thranduil keeps making excuses. He snoops and finds out things he's uncertain about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishments & Pleasures

Legolas knelt at his father's feet, eyes downcast in respect and fear. His father, lord Thranduil, was a powerful Elf with a well known temper – kneeling was a necessary show to survive his punishments.   
“My king.” Legolas dropped his voice low. “I ask you for forgiveness.”   
“Silence.” The order was no more than a whisper, yet it had the same effect on Legolas as a shout. He trembled, his body tensing, waiting for the scolding slap he was sure to receive.  
It never came.   
Legolas tilted his head in concussion and glanced up at his father. Had he been given a reprieve? He saw his father glaring down at him, a sly smirk playing on his elegant Elven lips. As his son watched, Thranduil slowly began to unbutton his formal gown.   
“M-my king!?” Legolas felt his throat tighten.  
“My usual scolding methods are of no use to you, as you have proven many times in this past year alone.” Thranduil popped the last button and let his gown fall to the floor. He wore nothing underneath. “I will just have to use a different method this night, in the hopes you will finally learn true obedience.”  
Legolas gasped loudly. His king – His father! – displaying himself fully, all of his beautiful Elven skin pale in the light from the candles on his throne… His eyes traveled down the long neck (he wanted to bite it), down the pert nipples (he wanted to lick them), down the toned abs (he wanted to touch them), until finally his eyes reached his long, thick, juicy –  
“Yes, you remember this , don’t you?” Thranduil was watching his son's every move and noticed how his eyes strayed. He slowly ran his hand down his body to grasp his cock. “If I remember correctly, I had my guard down and unwilling let you see my body in… compromising positions.”  
Legolas' eyes snapped back to his father's. This was the reason for his punishment? He hadn’t meant to see what went on between his father and the half-Elf of Lindon! “My king, I swear to you that I never meant to spy.”  
“Lies.” Thranduil hissed, giving his cock a rough tug. “I saw you. I saw how you stared at us – at him. Your eyes were clouded with lust for his body, and that is something I cannot have.”  
“What? Him? No! Never!” It was and wasn’t a lie. Truth be told, Legolas did find the half-Elf attractive, only that night it wasn’t he Legolas was lusting for. It was his father.  
“Forgive me for not being your precious Elrond,” Thranduil growled darkly, a hand reaching out to grab Legolas by the hair. “But a cock is a cock, and you will have one down your throat tonight. Now. Suck me.”  
Legolas moaned, his leggings becoming instantly tight from the sinful order. He complied swiftly, his mouth opening to allow his tongue to explore. He had never done this before, so he wanted to take it slowly. He licked the tip, then stabbed his tongue into the slit to taste the fluid gathering there. When he heard a sound from above he glanced up. Thranduil had his eyes locked on Legolas, and his mouth was already open in pleasure.   
“My king…?” The sight was breathtakingly beautiful, but Legolas had to break it. He didn’t know how his father wanted his mouth – slow and sensual, or hot and fast?  
“No,” Thranduil growled. His hand fisted Legolas' hair, forcing him closer. “Do not call me that now, during this.”   
Legolas flicked his tongue out. “What should I call you, then?” Lick. “Lord?” Lick. “Liege?” Lick, lick. “Master?” Lick, lick, lick.  
“No!” Thranduil moaned and closed his eyes. “None… of those.”  
Legolas hesitated for a moment. He could try using his father’s given name, but… another name was calling to him, growing louder in his mind, begging to be said. This was a name he hadn’t used since he were a mere Elfling…  
“Ada.”  
Thranduil's eyes sprang open, his mouth gasping in shock, disgust, and unnatural lust. He gripped Legolas' head in both hands and suddenly thrust his cock down his throat.  
Legolas tried to breath as his mouth was assaulted but it was no use. In the end he stopped trying and let his father take him. He felt his own cock begging, so he slid a hand down into his leggings to relieve it.   
“You’re enjoying this!?” Thranduil felt his cock swell. “You like your Ada fucking you in your pretty little mouth? You wish this cock was fucking a different mouth, don’t you ion-nin?”  
Legolas wished he could speak, but his throat was so very full, and his cock so hard. He stroked himself faster and felt his body tremble and tense – only this time in lust, not fear.   
Suddenly Thranduil pulled out. “Say it!” Legolas didn’t have to ask what it was.  
“Cum for me, Ada.”   
Thranduil came hard, thick gobs of it shooting onto his son’s face. Legolas cried out and came with him, but his cry was cut off at the end. Thranduil had thrust back inside, deeper than before. Legolas was drowning in pleasure while Thranduil basked in it.  
Soon their orgasms faded and Legolas was left kneeling, his leggings soaked and his mouth wrapped around a still half-hard cock.   
“Las, that was…” His father shook his head. Legolas blushed. His father was never speechless.  
“Thank you, Ada.” He pulled off and bent his head. Thranduil stared down at his son, his cock hardening again.   
“Ion-nin,” he whispered softly. Legolas looked up, his eyes widening. His father as hard again? Legolas felt his own cock twitch at the sight.   
“Ada?” Legolas could feel the lust in his father as well as his own. Their natural Elven bond was strong, which allowed them access into each other’s emotions from time to time.   
“Do you swear to your father that you will behave from now on, and stay out of other’s business?” Thranduil reached out a finger to swipe off a line of cum from his son’s face. Legolas moaned loudly when he saw his father suck his cum covered finger into his mouth teasingly.  
“I cannot,” Legolas breathed. “My desires run too deep, ada. Even now I wish I could return to that night, only not as a voyeur.”  
“You still wish to lay with my pet of Lindon?” Thranduil's voice dropped darkly, the lust gone.   
“Pet?” Legolas felt an odd thrill at hearing an Elf being called such a demeaning term. He also felt a slight anger at knowing a half-Elf received more admiration than himself. What was this… jealousy? Legolas shook his head. “Ada, I wasn’t… Well, I was but it wasn’t…”  
“Say it or leave, Legolas.”  
Legolas sighed and tried again. “The half-Elf is attractive, and I have wondered about him many times, but not nearly as beautiful as you, and not nearly as many as I have about you.”  
“I?” Legolas watched as his father wrapped a hand around himself. He licked his lips and bent forward again, his mouth wanting to taste more. Thranduil moaned and allowed his cock to be swallowed. “Have you been harboring immoral desires for you ada, ion-nin?”  
Legolas gave the cock a few deep sucks and pulled off. “For years I have desired you, and finally I am able to do this.” He flicked his tongue around the tip. “How I’ve craved this, ada. And if this is immoral, I’ll gladly walk the Halls of Mandos for the rest of eternity.*”   
Thranduil licked his lips and nodded. “If this is what you desire…” He held out a hand to Legolas. Legolas felt is cock twitch and his heart pound. He took the hand and rose.  
“More than anything,” he whispered, leaning in to place a soft kiss onto his father’s smooth lips.   
“Then let us retire to my chambers, melethron-nin."

**Author's Note:**

> Ada: Daddy  
> Ion-nin: My Son  
> Melethron-nin: My Lover (male)  
> Walk The Halls Of Mandos For Eternity: Basically means go to Hell, because Elves who do bad things can be kept in Mandos limbo forever (example is Faenor, whom was never released from limbo)


End file.
